Not Always Alone
by purplepizzaeatnmonkey
Summary: Already after the Dark Tournament the tantei is thrown into another mission, but this is different. They're up against something they have'nt encountered before, magic. (HPxYYH crossover hieixOC rated just in case)
1. My cousin is WHAT?

**Hey! Well this is a little note from me and all I wanted to say is that this is gonna be a cross over between Harry Potter and YuYu Hakusho!! It's gonna take place after the fifth book and after the dark tournament. I'm not sure how this will turn out so bear with me people. Last thing please review and gives me some suggestions!!!**

**I own neither YuYu Hakusho nor Harry Potter. (But wait till I win the lottery cuz then they will be mine!!! All mine!!! Mwahahahacoughcough)**

"talking"

-telepathy-

Chapter 1 MY COUSIN IS WHAT??

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk cradling his head in his hands. He sighed and glanced up at his office filled with an assortment of gadgets and then went back to holding his head. What should he do? School was going to start again in less than 2 months and with Voldemort's return known by everyone he couldn't help but worry about the safety of his students. Unless...maybe...maybe it was time to pay an old friend of his a visit.

* * *

"Koenma, Koenma!!"

"What is it ogre?" the infant ruler of reikai asked angrily not even looking up from his paperwork.

"Koenma you haven't aged a day!" said an old voice that made Koenma jump in shock.

"Albus?" asked Koenma uncertainly. When he realized it was Dumbledore he spoke again but this time more happily, "Albus how are you? I haven't seen you in _ages_!!"

"It has been awhile and unlike you I grew old." He stopped for a second looking at the infant sitting behind the desk. "Koenma, I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Yusuke Urimeshi was walking to his house from a long boring day of school with Kuwabara walking next to him. "Man, if I have to spend one more day a that stupid school I swear I'm gonna-" he was surprised by the grim reaper appearing in front of him and tripped knocking Kuwabara over in the process.

"BOTAN!!" Yusuke said angrily.

"Hehehe, umm...oops?" she said sweat dropping at the sight of the two boys tangled on the ground.

"Urimeshi get off of me!!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Oh shut up will ya." Yusuke grumbled standing up and dusting himself off. "And what the hell are you doing here in ningenkai, Botan? And you better not say that Binky Breath has another mission for us cuz right now I'm not interested."

"Fine I won't say it but Koenma needs to speak to both of you so we better get going." Botan told them.

"Fine but this better be good." Yusuke said as Kuwabara just shook his head sadly at the thought of another mission already.

* * *

When Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan got to Koenma's office they saw Kurama standing next to Koenma's desk and Hiei leaning casually against a wall.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Yusuke said walking in the office with his hands in his pockets. Kuwabara and Botan followed him in.

"Urimeshi we saw them a week ago at the dar-"

"He was being sarcastic, fool" Hiei said cutting off Kuwabara.

"I knew that!!" Kuwabara said trying to defend himself.

"You don't even know what sarcasm is baka."

"What did u say shrimp!?" Kuwabara demanded.

"I said 'You don't even know what sarcasm is baka' or have you gone deaf as well as braindead?" Hiei said effectively getting on the tall morons nerves.

"Why you little-" he lunged at Hiei trying to punch him but Kurama and Yusuke restrained him as Hiei watched smirking.

"Are you done having fun Hiei?" Koenma asked calmly.

"hn"

"Well, I'll take that as a yes," Koenma said.

"Koenma, why did you call us here?" Kurama inquired curiously.

"I was getting to that. Well the reason you are here is because I have another mission for you."

"Well obviously Koenma but what _is_ the mission?" Yusuke asked started to get annoyed with the toddlers stalling.

"I have a friend, this man," he says pointing a remote at a screen as a picture of an old man filled the screen. "Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"WHAT???" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked in unison.

"What kinda school is that?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Yeah there's no such thing as magic and witches and stuff, right?" Kuwabara put in hesitantly.

"I too am a little confused Koenma what are you talking about?" Kurama asked.

"It's just like it sounds, the school teaches magic and recently a dark wizard, Voldemort, who was thought to be dead returned and is causing quite an uproar."

"And..." Yusuke started, "what do you want us to do about it?"

"Well, I guess you need to hear the whole story." Koenma said, "It began about 15 years ago, Voldemort was gaining more power and followers, no one could stop him. He went one night to murder another family and he effectively killed the mother and father but the boy, _this _boy," he pushed a button on his remote and Harry Potter's face filled the screen, "escaped with just a scar as Voldemort's spell backfired and attacked him instead. Now he is back again and the magical community is in chaos. I want you 4 to go to Harry's school, Hogwarts, as transfer students to protect the students and if Voldemort comes-"

"Beat the crap outta him, got it." Yusuke said, his eyes glowing with the promise of a new challenge.

"Genkai knows a lot about the magical world so she will accompany you to buy your school supplies."

"WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

"Yes Yusuke you have to go to school and nobody at that school should learn of your err...abilities or that Hiei and Kurama are demons. Everyone got it?"

"hn"

"Yeah"

"Whatever"

"Yes"

"Oh one more thing, Yusuke remember your little cousin? The one you taught the basics of fighting?"

"What you mean Rain? I remember her, what does she have to do with anything?"

"She is a half demon and will be accompanying you on the mission."

**(Sooooo.....what do you think??? Review and talk tell me what you think. Please I'm begging you gets down on hands and knees and begs please give me your honest opinion on my story!!!)**


	2. Looks can be Decieving

**YAY!!!! I GOT REVIEWERS!!!! I'm so happy!!! No one told me my story sucked like I thought they were going to!!! Anywayz to answer a question, I thought that I put that this story takes place after the Dark Tournament for the YYH gang and after the 5th book for the Harry Potter people but hey I could be wrong. (I probably am wrong and I'm just to lazy to check oh well) now you know. So read and tell me what you think!**

"_Oh one more thing, Yusuke remember your little cousin? The one you taught the basics of fighting?"_

"_What you mean Rain? I remember her, what does she have to do with anything?"_

"_She is a half demon and will be accompanying you on the mission."_

Chapter 2 Looks can be Deceiving

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S A HALF DEMON?!"

"Just what I said Yusuke, she is a half shadow wolf demon and half human." Koenma said calmly.

"How can that be though?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Her human father is your mother's brother." Koenma explained, "You have no direct relation to her demon mother."

"Urimeshi, you never told us you had a demon cousin. Heck, you never told us you had a relative that could fight." Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, why didn't you tell us you had a cousin that could fight Yusuke, she probably could have helped us a lot." Kurama said.

"Cuz she can't fight well, no offense to her or anything but she sucks!!" Yusuke answered them all, "But what do you mean she's going to come with us on our mission?? She can't fight anywhere near good enough to keep up with even Kuwabara and he's our weakest fighter!!"

"Yeah how can sh- WAIT A MINUTE!!! I AM NOT THE WEAKEST!!!"

"hn your even dumber than you look."

"what did you say shrimp?!"

"Are we going to go through this again baka?"

"YOU PUNY LITTLE SHRIMP, I WOULD HAVE BEAT YOU TO A TINY LITTLE PULP IF THESE TWO HADN'T STOPPED ME!!" he said pointing to kurama and Yusuke who had sweatdrops from their friend's stupidity.

"You really are a moron if you truly believe what you just said."

"WHY YOU-"

"That's quite enough children." Koenma intervened, he didn't want his team to kill each other before they completed this mission, "Yusuke you haven't seen Rain in years, how do you know she hasn't drastically improved?"

"What are you talking about Binky Breath?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, Rain happens to be one of Reikai's very special fighters."

"What makes some onna hanyou so special?" asked Hiei starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah are you going to tell us Binky Breath or just stall all day?"

"Binky Breath, ha, that's a new one!" an unfamiliar voice said from the doorway. All the boys turned to find a short girl, about Hiei's height, with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and two strands of silver hair framing her face. She had bright silver eyes and silver wolf ears tipped with black and a silver wolf tail also black tipped. She was casually leaning against the doorframe and all the boys stared at her. Koenma cleared his throat and the guys turned back to face him again.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, I'd like you all to meet Rain, Reikai's number one spirit detective." Koenma said shocking the group completely.

"Number one, but she looks...she looks so..." Kurama started.

"Weak" Hiei finished simply. The girl, Rain, who had just been leaning against the doorframe calmly suddenly looked extremely mad as her silver eyes flashed a menacing red for a second before going back to silver.

"I assure you, Rain is anything but weak."

"Then why didn't you send her to the tournament with us?" Kurama asked confused.

"She was on a more important mission at the time." Koenma said simply. Yusuke suddenly seemed to grow as Koenma shrunk.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MORE IMPORTANT MISSION'?"

"Well she was that's why I sent you guys." Koenma answered cowering in his chair.

"YOU MEAN WE'RE YOUR BACKUP FIGHTERS!!!"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that."

"YOU ALL KNOW THAT I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Rain unexpectedly spoke up. All the guys looked kind of embarrassed, except for Hiei of course.

"Well, I expect you all will get along. You five will be staying at Genkai's to get better acquainted and to train until it is time to go to Hogwarts. I do believe that you four will be able to learn a bit from Rain." Koenma glanced at Rain who had her arms crossed across her chest and then to his team who were all staring at him dumbfounded, except Hiei who took this time to speak up.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to work with a pathetically weak baka onna half-breed." Rain's eyes flashed red again at his words but no one noticed except Koenma who then got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Then why don't you two have a friendly little fight, you know, for...fun." Koenma suggested.

Kurama was the first to respond "That's a great idea that way will we be able to learn how she fights since we already know each others style, also, if she is indeed as good as you say she is."

"Trust me, she is" Koenma told Kurama then turned to the others, "What do you boys think?"

"Ha, her, beat shorty, even I know that's not gonna happen." Kuwabara said.

"Hn, just don't blame me if your precious number one spirit detective is beat into the ground afterwards."

Koenma just smiled.

Yusuke looked hesitant, "Are you sure Koenma? I mean, Hiei's really strong and Rain's..." his voice trailed off as Rain sent a death glare at him.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I could use a workout." Rain said coolly.

"Don't get confident onna, you won't win." Hiei said to her.

"I have a name, its Rain, so use it."

"Hn, let's go onna." He said walking out of the office to find a place to fight. Rain growled showing her sharp fangs as she followed after him.

The remaining three of the tantei looked at Koenma who, to there confusion, seemed happy. "This ought to be interesting." He said before following after the two angry demons.

**(hi again it's me!!! All those reviews made me work tons faster! (okay, so I'm alittle delusional, it was only a couple reviews, but I can dream right?) any way I appreciate the reviews thank you guys you're awesome!! Okay so I have school now so things might not update very fast but I'll do my best. So review with helpful suggestions or just comments and I'll be very happy.**


	3. Shadow Wolves and a Black Dragon

**Hi everybody!!! Sorry its been about a week since I updated but I just started softball and school is an evil evil evil thing and my teachers are like homework assigning freaks!! Anyway I Just wanted to thank _Kaito the Student_ for the advice, _inugurlz, blizzard4536, _and _blackfirewolfX _for the support, and apologize to the anonymous reviewer for tweaking personalities. But since I'm new at this, personalities probably will be tweaked.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (except Rain) **

"_Hn, let's go onna." He said walking out of the office to find a place to fight. Rain growled showing her sharp fangs as she followed after him._

_The remaining three of the tantei looked at Koenma who, to there confusion, seemed happy. "This ought to be interesting." He said before following after the two angry demons._

Chapter 3 Shadow Wolves and a Black Dragon

Rain and Hiei finally agreed on fighting in a clearing in Genkai's forest. They walked up the steps, shooting death glares at each other, the others following a few steps behind them.

"So Koenma, does Rain know the old hag?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Yes, Genkai trained her, strengthening her human spirit energy," he answered. This time Kurama asked a question.

"So she fights more with her human energy instead of using her demonic abilities?"

"Now I never said that," Koenma continued, "but you'll see her technique very soon so don't bother asking these questions." Kuwabara began lagging behind seemingly deep in thought. He suddenly rushed up to Yusuke.

"Hey Urimeshi, do you think you're cousin would go out with me? She's hot." Yusuke got an anime vein thing and punched Kuwabara in the head sending him flying.

"Does that answer your question moron?" the others sweatdropped.

"Yes," Kuwabara said sadly before continuing the climb up the long flight of steps to Genkai's.

When they reached the top they found Rain and Hiei glaring at each other while Genkai stood in between them clearly annoyed with their attitudes. "Look who finally made it, my favorite dimwit." Genkai said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey Old Hag," Yusuke said.

"Hello Genkai" Kuwabara and Kurama said.

"Hi Genkai you wouldn't mind if we borrowed your forest for a quick fight would you?" Koenma asked.

"Well these morons will be staying here for a while so why not besides, with these two hot-heads fighting it ought to be interesting." Genkai answered. She got a slight smirk as she glance at the two angry demons glaring at each other, or really, one demon and one hanyou.

"Thanks Genkai" Rain said taking her glare away from Hiei to give Genkai a quick confident smile before returning her focus to Hiei. She smirked, "Let's go Spike."

Hiei growled and followed her, the others following him. When they reached a decent sized clearing, Rain walked to the other side of the clearing and turned to face Hiei who quickly drew his katana. Everyone watched as Rain held her right hand out to her right side and many shadows from the trees surrounding them wound their way along the ground up into Rain's outstretched hand forming a katana, black near the hilt slowly turning to silver at the tip.

"Hn, is that supposed to scare me?" asked Hiei.

"Hopefully not, or this would be a really boring fight." Rain said with a small smile, "any rules Koenma?"

"No killing or mortally wounding each other," he replied after some thought, "Is that okay with everyone?"

"Fine with me." Kurama answered quickly, he was curious about Rain's technique.

"Sure, sounds good," Yusuke said getting more comfortable about Rain fighting Hiei because Rain was trained by Genkai.

"Yup, but I don't think shorty should fight a girl, it's wrong," Kuwabara said.

"Oh shut up baka," Rain shot at him.

"Well start the fight already," Genkai said.

"Oh, yes, of course," Koenma started, "One..."

"Well this shouldn't take long half-breed," Hiei said with a smirk.

"Two..."

"Believe what you want spike."

"Three..."

"You're a fool if you think you can defeat me onna."

"FIGHT!"

Hiei quickly disappeared as a black blur but Rain was able to follow his movements. She watched as he flipped over her to try and surprise her from behind. At the last possible millisecond Rain turned and blocked his katana with her own. She noticed that his crimson eye showed surprise for a bit. She pushed hard on her katana and knocked him back.

"Hn."

"Well, you're definitely better than I thought you would be, but you're still not good enough Spike." Rain said with a smirk.

"Believe what you want onna."

Rain smiled for a second before charging at Hiei with the same amount of speed Hiei had used and their battle became a fast paced blur with the occasional spark of clashing katanas.

.:YUSUKE'S POV:.

I watched as Rain pushed Hiei back and stared in shock. Rain had changed. She is so much better now it's amazing. I mean I knew she had to have gotten better since she went to Grandma's evil boot camp but this...she was keeping up with, no wait, _winning_ against Hiei!! I could barely keep up with their speed and then I watched as she disappeared for a second and reappeared behind Hiei slashing him in the back and knocking him into the ground. Man, I couldn't wait until I got to fight her.

.:KURAMA'S POV:.

That...that was amazing. Their battle was already so fast I could only catch parts of it but then it seemed that she completely disappeared for a second and then reappeared behind Hiei knocking him down. I've never seen that kind of speed. I watched as she stood behind Hiei, katana in front of her. Hiei was standing up in just about the same stance. I looked closely and noticed that they were both breathing hard and had various cuts and bruises. I noticed Hiei seemed to have come out worse. Rain was amazing. I watched as they both stood still for a second catching their breath before they charged at each other again.

.:KUWABARA'S POV:.

WOW!! Not only is Rain hot she is actually managing to fight shorty and live! Actually I think she's winning. I can't really tell they're going too fast. I saw them charge at each other and then there was a huge explosion as I ducked for cover to avoid being hit by the flying pieces of their katanas. I peeked out from behind the tree that was protecting me and shouted out in surprise.

.:HIEI'S POV:.

She's better than I thought, much better. I stood there as bits of our katanas flew past me leaving a few cuts on my cheek. "WHOA, look at this you guys!" I turned my head keeping my jagan on Rain. I saw the parts of her katana turn to shadow and go back to where they were before Rain summoned them. I turned to face the smirking hanyou trying to come up with a new battle strategy. She was just as fast as me so speed won't help, and she's just as good with a katana. Hn, this is going to be an interesting fight.

.:RAIN'S POV:.

I watched Hiei turn and face me. It was obvious that he was thinking pretty hard. I smirked and decided I had given him a long enough break and charged at him my fist, surrounded in black and silver spirit energy, in the air.

.:NORMAL POV:.

Rain sprinted towards the fire demon and threw a punch Hiei dodged it and they soon got into a fast fist fight looking like two flying blurs. After awhile Hiei was thrown to the ground again as Rain landed quickly on her feet breathing hard. She had lots of bruises all over but not as many as Hiei. Hiei stood up breathing just as hard as Rain. He watched as Rain dropped her defensive stance for a second holding her hands down at her side. Hiei watched as her nails lengthened turning into claws covered with black spirit energy. Hiei smirked,

"Fist of the mortal flame." It was Rain's turn to smirk.

"So the real fight begins," Genkai said looking between the two fighters glowing with energy of their attacks. Genkai turned to see the others except Koenma staring at her quizzically. She just smirked turning her attention back to the fight.

The two fighters ran at each other Hiei threw a punch with his fist of the mortal flame but Rain caught it with her claws and the flame quickly extinguished. She gripped his fist tighter with her long nails and caught his other fist with her free hand, extinguishing that flame as well.

The black energy from her claws encircled Hiei and started crushing him. Rain turned and threw Hiei over her shoulder with the black energy still squeezing him. He hit a tree and grunted in pain. His jagan glowed and the energy that was crushing him disappeared.

He stood up and glared at Rain. She was standing there, her claws now retracted in. He began unwrapping the bandages around his arm. The hanyou looked at him a bit confused until she saw the dragon around his arm and then she smirked.

"HIEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CAN'T USE THAT ATTACK ON A GIRL!" Kuwabara shouted in shock.

"Kuwabara, Rain is a very strong opponent I don't think that you'll need to worry about her being a girl." Kurama said watching the match intently.

They watched as the hanyou closed her eyes and held her right hand out in front of her. Shadows from the trees and from Genkai, Koenma, and the tantei wound their way to Rain.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yusuke shouted watching his shadow hurry over to his cousin. The shadows swirled around Rain, making her hair fly every direction before the shadows traveled down her right arm and into her hand forming a staff. (a/n it's like Miroku's staff from inuyasha only silver with black rings)She opened her eyes and everyone was surprised to see one eye glow black and the other silver.

Hiei had been powering up for his dragon and finished powering up as soon as Rain had finished getting her staff.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!"

Rain drove her staff into the ground causing five long cracks to shoot out around the staff. The cracks widened and the shadows in the cracks started to rise out.

"SHADOW WOLVES" Rain called out as her energy mixed with shadows making each one take the form of a gigantic black wolf.

The five wolves let out long howls before they rushed at Hiei's dragon. His dragon managed to barely tear through the first wolf but the second wolf pounced on it causing it and the dragon to disappear. The remaining three wolves charged at Hiei throwing him out of the clearing and through a couple trees. The wolves ran gracefully back to Rain and sat protectively besides her.

"The winner is Rain," Koenma's voice rang out in the shocked silence. Rain smirked and nodded to the wolves; they slowly disintegrated and returned to the five cracks as shadows.

As they disappeared Rain fell to her knees using her staff to keep her from completely collapsing. Yusuke ran over to her as Kurama and Kuwabara stood in shock.

"Rain, you okay?" Yusuke asked her.

Rain looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine that attack just makes me really dizzy." Yusuke and the others fell over. "I'm gonna go check on Hiei."

She got up using her staff to support her. She wouldn't tell them but that fight actually took up most of her energy. She spotted Hiei lying against a tree unconscious and walked over to him. She sat next to him and brushed a bit of dirt off his face.

"He's over here, guys!" she shouted then returned her attention to the unconscious fire demon. She closed her eyes and rested a hand on his face. Everyone else arrived in time to see her do this.

"What is she-"

"Quiet moron," Genkai interrupted Kuwabara. They watched as a silver aura covered Rain and Hiei.

.:HIEI'S POV:.

That's not possible. How can she be so strong? She's just a half-breed and she was able to fight off the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and have the energy left to attack. I felt something warm on his face. What's going on? I tried to open my eyes and to my surprise, I was able to. I saw Rain, her hand on my cheek, her eyes closed, and her face showed extreme concentration. I realized that I felt just as good as I did before our fight and sat up. Rain opened her eyes and smiled before she passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground and stared at her in confusion.

Why did she help me?

**Hi!! So what did you guys think? Sorry I'm not too good at fight scenes but this whole chapter was a fight so I did my best. I think this is going to be a HieixRain fic but I mean if people absolutely hate the idea I won't do it. I just think it would be a good story that way, you know? So review please and please tell me if you absolutely can't stand the Hiei Rain pairing. Also, tell me how you felt about switching POVs. I wont do that a lot but it seemed to fit for this chapter.**


	4. Painful Past

**I am so sorry!!! I was going to update earlier but I had school and then I had softball and tons of homework and finally to finish of the last week I got a virus and the school took away my laptop to clean it. EVIL PEOPLE WHO MAKE VIRUSES SHOULD DIE!! Enough excuses out of the 2 people who reviewed the last chapter (Thank you ****EyeoftheTiger,KissoftheDragon and my anonymous review) one person disliked having the HieixRain pairing and that person didn't hate it, just disliked it so I'm not sure yet. I still need opinions. Sorry again for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: Nope my lotto ticket didn't win (I've been forgetting to do these)**

_What's going on? I tried to open my eyes and to my surprise, I was able to. I saw Rain, her hand on my cheek, her eyes closed, and her face showed extreme concentration. I realized that I felt just as good as I did before our fight and sat up. Rain opened her eyes and smiled before she passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground and stared at her in confusion. _

_Why did she help me?_

Chapter 4 Painful Past

Hiei sat on the windowsill of an opened window at Genkai's, looking out at the night sky. He turned and looked at the hanyou he fought earlier that day; she was a lot stronger than she looked. He returned to looking out the window annoyed that she had used him as practice for her healing technique.

/ Flashback/

Everyone walked into Genkai's, Yusuke carrying his unconscious cousin. They placed her in an empty room and sat down around her.

"Umm...guys I'm confused," Kuwabara started.

"Well isn't that new?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. Kuwabara ignored him and kept talking.

"If Rain beat the shrimp how come she's the one unconscious and beat up and Hiei's fine?" Everyone turned to Genkai and Koenma since they knew Rain the best and waited for an answer.

"Well Rain has some healing powers but she is inexperienced and isn't very good with them so she takes every chance she gets to practice with them," Genkai answered, "She healed Hiei and used all her energy which is why she is unconscious right now and Hiei isn't."

/ End Flashback/ .:HIEI'S POV:.

I sat looking at the stars from the windowsill. Everyone else had left awhile ago to go to bed. I decided to stay here in Rain's room and wait until she wakes up so I can make sure never 'practices' healing on me again. I turned to look at her when I heard a soft whimper. She was having a nightmare, that's nice. I didn't really care and switched my gaze back out the window until I heard her whimper again. What was she dreaming about?

Getting curious I walked over to where she laid sleeping and sat down next to her. I pulled the bandana away from my jagan and went into her dream.

I was in a forest. There were trees everywhere so I jumped from tree to tree until I saw a small girl running, her long black hair flowing behind her and her silver bangs matching her eyes. She had two black tipped silver wolf ears and a tail to match. It was Rain as a chibi. She was running with a small wolf cub next to her. I followed them to a small stream where they stopped and the chibi Rain jumped up and down in joy.

"Yeah! I won! I beat you Amaya!" She said in her small voice. The wolf cub seemed to growl in response and the chibi laughed.

"Don't be sore loser I won fair and square." She said before a bigger wolf came out from the trees and ran over to Rain and 'talked' to her. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I noticed that the more the wolf 'said' the sadder and more scared Rain looked. When the wolf finished what it was saying Rain was crying and she took off running. Curious, I followed her as she ran to a small house in the middle of the forest. The house was all on its own with nobody any where close by. I saw her stop and drop to her knees staring at something. I followed where she was looking. There on the laying on the ground, covered in blood, obviously dead, was a woman who looked just like a bigger version of Rain.

_Her mom, _I thought, _who's that though? _I noticed a tall man with short brown hair sitting next to the dead woman, crying.

"Mommy. . ." I heard Rain whisper. I turned back to her and saw tears streaming down her face. She stood up slowly and ran over to her mom. "D-daddy w-what happened?" she asked. The man, her dad I just learned, turned and looked at her. His face was no longer sad but angry, furious even. He stood up and punched the chibi in the stomach causing her to fall over in pain.

"It's your fault she's dead. You bitch, waste of my blood," He spat as he kicked her clear across the small clearing the house was in.

"D-Daddy I, I didn't-"

"Filthy half-breed, it's all your fault!" I watched the beating continue until the young Rain was too beat up to move, too tired to even cry out in pain when she was kicked. Her father then pulled out a knife and I stared in disgust as he carved different word into her skin, 'BITCH' was most noticeable and was written in huge letters across her left cheek. When he was done the chibi was already unconscious from blood loss.

I got extremely angry, _how could he do that to a defenseless chibi? _Then I remembered that the defenseless chibi beats me in the future.

My attention was drawn back to the abusive father as he picked up his daughter by her long hair and dragged her into the house. I followed them and saw him throw her into her room and I heard cracks as her limp body hit the wall. I sat outside her window, looking into her room, I watched as the girl slowly managed to open her eyes and even more slowly drag herself into her bed.I was shocked at how strong she was even as a chibi. She was still conscious after that beating and I realized that she hadn't screamed once throughout the entire thing. I watched her as she stared up at the ceiling, silent tears pouring out of her eyes and down her bleeding cheeks.

"Mommy, why?" she whispered softly to herself. I heard the door creak open and I moved my gaze over there and saw her 'dad' holding a rope as if it were a whip. I turned back to Rain and saw her eyes wide with pain and fear. Everything started fading out and turning black.

.:NORMAL POV:.

Rain's eyes started to flicker open and she wiped her tear stained face off. She had that nightmare again, actually it wasn't a nightmare it was memories of her past. The first thing she noticed when she was completely awake was Hiei standing over her with his bandana off, his jagan eye wide open.

"HIEI YOU BAKA!!" She screamed, "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO INTO MY DREAMS!"

Covering his jagan he turned to Rain, pity flickered in his eyes for a second and unfortunately Rain saw it.

"DON'T EVER GO INTO MY DREAMS AND DON'T EVER LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I DON'T NEED YOURS OR ANYONE ELSE'S PITY, GOT IT?!"

"Hn," Hiei said before walking out of the room.

"URGH!" Rain sighed before falling backwards onto her bed.

Rains shouting had woken everyone else up and soon everyone, except Koenma who had left last night, was sitting down eating breakfast.

"So Hiei," Kurama said curious about Rain's outburst, "What got Rain upset this morning?"

"She had a nightmare." He said simply before getting up and going outside, "I'm going to train."

"So Kurama, what do you think happened?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara looked up from his breakfast to hear the answer.

"Guessing from Rain's shouting, Hiei went into her dream," Kurama said simply.

"Yeah but what about the 'Don't look at me like that, I don't need yours or anyone else pity' part?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think Genkai knows, don't you Genkai?" Kurama said looking at the aged fighter.

Genkai didn't answer and she kept eating.

"What do you know old hag?" Yusuke asked getting annoyed.

"Everything, but Rain doesn't like me blabbing about her past when she's not around," Genkai said.

"But-"

"No," she said in a tone that meant that the discussion was over. Everyone finished their breakfast in silence until Rain walked in.

Still in her black silk pajamas, Rain walked sleepily over to the table, grabbed a piece of toast and sat down while slowly taking a bite. Kuwabara stared at her while she ate. By the time she finished her second piece of toast and woke up completely she noticed Kuwabara's staring.

"What do I have something on my face?!" Rain demanded angrily.

"Yeah, it looks like a scar or something on your cheek and it says something, but I can't read it. What's it say?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone noticed Rain's face loose all its color and she ran into her room.

"What, did I say something wrong?" Kuwabara asked cluelessly.

"Why did she act like that and what did you mean Kuwabara? There was nothing on her face." Kurama said confused.

"You mean you guys didn't see it?" Kuwabara said startled.

"Nope, I think Grandma has some explaining to do to us," Yusuke said turning his attention to Genkai who just sat there drinking her tea calmly like nothing happened.

Rain came back into the room, this time dressed in a black shirt that said, 'Chaos, Pandemonium, and Massive Destruction; My work here is done' black baggy pants and bandages wrapped like Hiei's around both arms, but only going to her elbows. She also had a black bandana hiding her ears and a silver sash tied around her waist, over her tail, hiding it from view as well.

"There's nothing on my face Kuwabara," She said, her face now its original color.

"Well there was," He said stubbornly.

"No there wasn't," Rain's hand were clenched into fists.

"There was you must have covered it," Kuwabara insisted.

"Nag, nag, nag, you sound like Genkai," Rain said turning and starting to walk out the door.

"Wait. . . isn't it 'you sound like my mom'?" Kuwabara asked confused.

Rain's stopped walking and her fists tightened, "I wouldn't know if my mom nagged; now I suggest you boys start packing."

"What are you talking about Rain?" Yusuke asked.

"Were taking a red-eye flight to England tonight to buy our school stuff tomorrow and catch the train to Hogwarts the next day." Rain said quickly before turning around and going outside.

Later that day

Genkai lead the way as everyone filed into the plane.

"Coach! Koenma's the ruler of Reikai and he can't afford to send us to England first class?!" Yusuke shouted upset.

"Oh shut up and sit down Dimwit," Genkai said. Everyone took their seats in the cheap crowded plane.

"You would think that if people are going to travel this far they would make a plane that gave them a bit of room!" Kuwabara shouted trying to fit in his seat. The seats were squished three on the edges of the plane and four in the middle. Hiei, Kurama, and Rain sat in one row; Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara behind them.

"Oh shut up Kuwabaka," Rain said while sitting down. She was still in a bad mood from that morning.

"How is this piece of ningen metal supposed to fly?" Hiei asked annoyed that he was forced to travel by plane and slightly nervous.

"Is the mighty Hiei scared of the ningen airplane?" Yusuke said.

"No, I'm only skeptical that a piece of metal is capable of flying," Hiei answered turning away. Rain snorted.

"Sure you are."

"Hn," Hiei said before closing his eyes.

The plane started to rumble as they got ready for take-off. Hiei's eyes shot open but fortunately Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't notice. The plane eventually got in the air and hours later touched down in England.

"I'm never traveling by ningen airplanes again," Hiei muttered.

"Wasn't that flight fun Hiei?" Rain said trying to annoy the fire demon. Hiei just glared at her.

"Okay now that that is over where do we go know Grandma?" Yusuke asked stretching.

"To get your school supplies, where else?" Genkai answered walking out of the airport.

"Yes but where do we get these types of supplies Genkai?" Kurama asked looking over the school supply list quickly.

"You'll find out soon, but for now follow me," The old woman walked off quickly and the others stayed behind her glancing around at their new surroundings. Genakai turned a corner and stopped. Everyone looked up at the building she stopped in front of.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Rain asked looking at the dumpy place in confusion. This is not what she expected when Koenma told her about wizards.

"Yes this is the place. Now everyone follow me and try not to make a scene about anything you see in there, your undercover remember?" Genkai said before opening the door and leading them into a room filled with wizards and weird creatures.

"What are those things?" Kuwabara asked Genkai after the people had looked away from them.

"Magical creatures, similar to demons but not as powerful." Genkai answered as she walked through the crowded pub, heading for a door leading outside. The tantei followed her while trying to see everything in the small pub, well, Hiei just ignored everything.

When they got out they were surprised to see a plain brick wall.

"Um. . .do you guys feel that too?" Kuwabara asked looking at the wall.

"Yes, that wall, its. . . odd. What's that aura, Genkai?" Kurama asked running his hand along the wall.

"It's magic," Genkai said simply and everyone watched disbelievingly as she tapped a couple bricks with her finger and the wall started rearranging itself. When it was done it was a archway leading into a strange alley filled with odd people and shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Genkai said boredly.

**AHHHH!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!! I wrote this on Saturday but I forgot to post it! I'm such an idiot! I know everybody who read this probably hates me now, I'm sorry, blame my crappy memory. Okay people, even though I'm a bad authoress who forgets to update, please review. I need your opinions! I make these up as I go so yours opinions really help. Thanx and I'm so sorry.**


End file.
